There are known a great variety of integrated circuits and integrated circuit packaging designs. Published PCT Patent Application PCT/EP92/02134, filed Sep. 14, 1992 which has matured into U.S. patent application Ser. No. 962,222, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, of the present assignee describes a particularly advantageous integrated circuit package.
An article entitled "Flip Chips Improve Hybrid Capability by Robert LeFort et al in Hybrid Circuit Technology, May 1990 pp. 44-46 describes packaged integrated circuits known as Flip Chips, which are formed with a multiplicity of solder bumps on a planar surface thereof for flat mounting onto a circuit board.
It has been proposed in Electronic Packaging & Production, May 1992 at pages 25 and 26 to mount a Flip Chip onto a ball-grid array having a fan-out of conductors, extending through plated through apertures, and leading to an array of solder bumps.